28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
28 Days Later (comic series)
28 Days Later is a series of twenty-four comic books, published by BOOM! Studios and released monthly between June 2009 and June 2011. The series follows on from the events of 28 Days Later, initially taking place in the gap between it and the sequel, 28 Weeks Later, much like the graphic novel 28 Days Later: The Aftermath, and as such references the upcoming American NATO occupation of London. Plot In the Bergen Refugee Camp in Norway, Selena is visited by Clint Harris, an American journalist and war correspondant. Clint explains that he and his team are going on an expedition into infected Britain to London (to investigate the rumours that a US-led NATO force will repatriate London), and he wants Selena to act as a guide for them. At first, Selena refuses and tells Clint to go away, but then she examines her old necklace, and, remembering when she was happy with her husband, David, decides to go after all. She joins Clint at his helicopter, where Clint introduces her to his team: Derrick, Trina, Hirsch, Acorn and Randall. Selena takes a quick dislike to Derrick and vice versa. Clint explains to Selena that they will land in Sumburgh on the Shetland Islands, where a boat will pick them up and take them to mainland Scotland, where the quarantine is weak enough for them to slip past. From there, they will make their way across the country to London. However, on the way, the American military patrolling the airspace around Britain shoots at their helicopter, forcing them to land on the Islands approximately nine miles from Sumburgh. There, when Hirsch is attacked by two Infected, but saved by Selena, the group realizes that the military were shooting at them because the Rage Virus has recently spread to the Shetland Islands. After being chased by an Infected, the group takes cover in a hotel, but Clint warns them that if they miss their boat, they will be left marooned on the Islands with the Infected. So Selena and Derrick go out into the car park, which is swarming with Infected, and Derrick hotwires a van while Selena holds the Infected off. Meanwhile, back in the hotel, Hirsch and Trina go off searching for weapons, and come across a lift shaft filled with Infected. When Hirsch accidentally disturbs the Infected, he and Trina run back to the group at the front of the hotel, followed by the Infected. Derrick then rams the van into the hotel through the front doors, and the group get inside and narrowly escape the Infected. Derrick drives the group to Sumburgh, but they find their boat has not yet arrived, so they decide to hold up in a pub for the night until their boat arrives at dawn. In the pub, Randall starts a game of Texas Hold'em Poker with Trina and Acorn, and Selena and Derrick sort out their differences over a drink, then join the game. Just then, Hirsch comes in, being attacked by an Infected, which Selena immediately kills. It is then shown that Hirsch was bitten on the arm, and he admits that he is infected. Despite Trina's pleas, Selena then kills Hirsch with her machete for the safety of the rest of the group. Selena warns the horrified group of the peril they're in, and orders them to prepare for an attack, as more Infected will be coming. As the group barricades the doors and windows, Derrick reminds Clint that Trina and Hirsch were in a relationship, and warns him that Trina will likely try to get revenge on Selena. Eventually, the Infected come and attack the pub, but the group try to hold them off. During the attack, Trina (having become psychotically obsessed with getting revenge on Selena for killing Hirsch) bites Selena in a bid to frame her as infected. However, before the rest of the group can kill her, Selena proves that she isn't infected, and then confronts Trina. The group's boat then arrives, and they escape aboard, pursued by a horde of Infected. They are greeted by Harlan, the sea captain of the boat, and an old friend of Clint's. On the way to Scotland, they find the US Navy waiting for them, protecting the quarantine. However, Harlan is able to get them past. But near the shores of Scotland, an American jet comes and blows up the boat, killing everyone but Clint, Selena and Derrick; the latter is blinded by the explosion. Selena then has another flashback to her life with her husband before the outbreak, this time of when their cellar flooded. After Selena, Clint and Derrick meet up, they swim to shore and set up camp. Clint and Selena discuss what to do with Derrick; Selena wants to euthanize Derrick, as he will slow them down due to his blindness, but Clint refuses to allow it and Selena reluctantly agrees. The next chapter acts as a prologue to the series; one day, Clint's editor, Eliott Muniz, calls him to inform him of the Original Outbreak in Britain. Clint decides to cover a story about it, and finds his colleague and best friend, Derrick, in a pub and convinces him to come with him to Britain. They take a plane from the JFK airport to Britain, but it gets diverted to Germany due to the quarantine. Arriving in France, they go to see Clint's old friend Major Sanders, who shows them the US military experimenting on a terrorist prisoner with the Rage Virus. Clint then decides to go to one of the "Manchester Three" to guide them back into Britain. Back in the present time, Selena and Clint save Derrick from two oncoming Infected. They realize that the reports that most of the Infected had starved to death were not accurate, and a large number of the Infected in Scotland are still alive. The trio head for cover in a small Scottish village. Derrick falls sick and the other two try to hold the effects off with some cold medicine. Selena again tries to convince Clint that they should euthanize Derrick, but he refuses to kill his friend. The next morning they head into the village and attempt to hot-wire a van. Their attempts are fruitless so they decide to stay in the back of the truck overnight. That night, a horde of Infected roam the streets and wreck the truck. The damage being merely cosmetic, Selena, Clint and Derrick are able to take off in the van, only to be stopped by three armed civilians. Selena disarms one of the men and orders them to take her and the others to their safe house. They agree but warn her that they will have to talk to their leader, Kate. After hours of deliberation, Kate agrees to look after Derrick, whilst Selena and Clint go into Halkirk to find some antibiotics. They start on their way there and Clint tries to get some information of Selena's past out of her, to no avail. In Kate's house, she talks over the radio, revealing that she has secret intentions in sending Selena and Clint to Halkirk. They reach what Kate described as the pharmacy and enter it to find out she had only sent them there to recover her son, Douglas. Selena, Clint and Douglas are narrowly able to escape infected Halkirk, and return to Kate's house. Once Derrick gets better, he, Clint and Selena prepare to leave. Douglas, blaming Kate for his father's death, refuses to stay with her, and tries to get Selena to let him come with them. At first, Selena refuses, but when Douglas decides to leave into the wilderness on his own, Selena reluctantly lets him come with them. After the four narrowly avoid being found by a military squad led by Captain Stiles - a former officer in the British Army - they realize they are being hunted. They later notice a squad of American Black Ops soldiers travelling on the road, and head through the woods in search of shelter for the night. They find an old hut in the woods and try to take shelter for the night in there. However, the Black Ops soldiers arrive in search of Infected to capture and take back to their base, then leave with several captive Infected. Moments later, a forest fire comes, along with dozens of Infected fleeing the flames, forcing Clint, Douglas, Selena and Derrick to escape through the woods. They are found by the Black Ops soldiers, who are openly hostile and take them back to their camp. The soldiers detain Selena, Clint, Douglas and Derrick, and knock Selena out for attacking Dr. Billingsworth, a scientist at the camp who is researching the Rage Virus. While she is unconscious, Selena has another flashback to her life before the outbreak, when her neighbour, Kirk, offered her gardening tools to help her cut a hedge. Among the tools were the machete that Selena now wields. After Selena awakens, two soldiers take her to see Billingsworth, who, upon discovering who Selena is, orders she be kept alive to be given to Stiles. Billingsworth explains to Selena that he is attempting to modify and weaponize the Rage Virus. He then has Douglas brought in, and injects him with the virus as an experiment while a horrified Selena watches. Selena is locked back up with Clint and Derrick, while Billingsworth keeps the infected Douglas alive for observation. A soldier arrives and informs Billingsworth that the forest fire is approaching the camp. Billingsworth decides to evacuate the camp, but leave Selena behind to either be captured by Stiles when he arrives, or killed by the fire. A soldier tries to take Clint and Derrick to Billingsworth before he evacuates, but the men and Selena restrain and kill him, and escape detainment. Clint and Derrick go to the edge of the camp to meet Selena there, while she, in the meantime, goes back to Billingsworth's lab. At the lab, Billingsworth is informed that the camp is ready for evacuation. Just then, Selena breaks into the lab and gives the infected Douglas a mercy killing. She then takes revenge on Billingsworth for infecting Douglas by splashing Douglas's infected blood in his eyes. Selena then leaves the infected Billingsworth trapped in the lab to rage and die, as vengeance for Douglas's fate. Selena meets up with Clint and Derrick, and after Selena releases the captive Infected onto the camp, they escape in a Humvee. The remaining personnel, meanwhile, try to evacuate via helicopter, but are attacked and slaughtered by the Infected which Selena released. After escaping the camp, Selena, Clint and Derrick abandon the Humvee (which has a flat tire), and take an abandoned sportscar with which to travel to Inverness and get a train from there. On the way, the trio loses the sportscar when it falls down a collapsed part of a bridge, and continue on foot to Inverness. They reach Inverness and commandeer a train from there, but find that the train is swarming with Infected. The trio lock themselves from the Infected in the driving car, and Derrick sacrifices himself separating the passenger cars the Infected are in from the driver car, leaving Clint devastated. After the train reaches Edinburgh, Clint and Selena mourn Derrick at a deserted tavern, before continuing to travel by foot through the dilapidated streets of Edinburgh. In the streets, the duo are ambushed by two survivors, Paul and Angus, but they are able to overpower and escape them. Meanwhile, in the countryside between Inverness and Edinburgh, Stiles fires on the carriages that were separated from the train Clint, Selena and Derrick commandeered. After inspecting the carriages and finding Derrick's corpse among the dead Infected, Stiles sets off in search of the remaining two. Back in Edinburgh, Clint and Selena are chased and captured by the survivors of Edinburgh, led by Raj. Raj explains that they have food and electricity in Edinburgh, but are under the tyrannical rule of "the King", and are at constant war with Glasgow over resources. Raj takes Clint and Selena to see King Dixon, and his queen, Minnie, the tyrannical rulers of the "Kingdom of Edinburgh". Dixon and Minnie take Clint and Selena's vitamins and one of their guns, and Selena's earrings, to pay for the alcohol the two drank at the tavern. As punishment for breaking Paul's arm, Dixon then has Selena put in the "mannequin" for the night (in which Selena will be put in a cage in the streets for the night, surrounded by Infected, and must stay exactly in the centre of the cage in order to stay out of the reach of the Infected through the bars). Meanwhile, Raj visits Clint, and asks where he and Selena came from. Clint explains that he is an American journalist, and sadly reveals that the Infection is confined to Great Britain, and that the rest of the world is continuing on as normal. Meanwhile, in the mannequin, Selena has a vision or hallucination of the afterlife and meets David, Douglas and Derrick, as well as Mark, Frank, and Clint's deceased team. She wants to just let her life end and be with David, but David convinces her to stay alive. Edinburgh then comes under attack by Glaswegians who free Selena, and a fight ensues. After taking her earrings back from Minnie, Selena reunites with Clint and flees Edinburgh with him, leaving the peoples of Edinburgh and Glasgow to fight to the death. As Clint and Selena travel south, across the English border, they are confronted and hunted by Captain Stiles. It is revealed that before the British Army collapsed during the original outbreak, Stiles was under the command of, and good friends with, Major Henry West, and wants revenge on Selena for her role in the death of West. After several close run ins, Selena is captured and taken to Manchester, while Stiles abandons Clint, who is found by the US Army. Stiles takes Selena to Worsley House (the mansion from the first film which West and his troops had fortified). Captain Stiles meets his death as he walks across the lawn, which is laced with landmines, and Selena is rescued by US troops, who had been tipped off by Clint where Selena had been taken. They are both taken to District 1, which is being repopulated by British refugees who had escaped during the outbreak, under NATO supervision. There, Clint and Selena quickly fall in love, and begin to settle into a quiet, peaceful life. Clint also befriends fellow residents Charles and his wife Janice, and contacts his editor, Eliott, in America to tell him that he has finally found his story and wants Eliott to begin printing it as soon as he and Selena get there. One morning, Selena sneaks out of the green zone and across London to her and David's old home. Back in District 1, when Clint hears that the military have captured the people that have snuck out of the green zone, he fears that Selena is among them, until he discovers that it is only Tammy, Andy and Alice Harris from 28 Weeks Later. After entering her old London home for the first time since the original outbreak, Selena has another flashback. It is revealed that during the initial outbreak, when London was attacked by the Infected, David was infected and attacked Selena, forcing her to kill him. Kirk then arrived and gave Selena his machete, which she now wields today. After burying David's skeleton, along with the necklace and earrings he gave her, Selena sets their old home on fire and has another flashback to before the outbreak. In this one, while David and Selena are making love, David confesses that should he die before Selena, he will not care if she falls in love with someone else after. Meanwhile, back in District 1, the Second Outbreak of the Rage Virus occurs, and civilians, including Clint, are herded into and locked in the safe rooms. When the Infected break into the safe room and begin massacring and infecting the uninfected crowds, Clint escapes into the streets, and meets up with Charles and a wounded Janice. Janice is shot and killed by a sniper when Step Three of Code Red is executed, and Charles, heartbroken, allows the Infected to kill him while Clint escapes. Selena returns to District 1, and reunites with Clint. When District 1 is firebombed, the two survive by hiding in the Thames when the Air Cavalry arrives. They later escape into the ruins of London, and hold up in a deserted building while the US Army vents chemical gas into the streets. Once the gas has cleared, Clint and Selena escape two Infected down the Thames in a motorboat, and travel in the boat across the English Channel to France. They stay in Paris for a couple of days, and Selena lets go of her machete so she can finally move on from everything she went through in Britain. Clint and Selena then leave on a plane for America, and as the plane takes off, a horde of Infected run through Paris on the ground, revealing that the Rage Virus has surfaced in France. Characters *Mark (flashback and illusion only) *Jim (flashback only) *Hannah (flashback only) *Frank (flashback and illusion only) *Selena *Clint Harris *David (flashback and corpse only) *Derrick *Trina *Hirsch *Acorn *Randall *Phillips *Harlan *Kate *Douglas *Watkins *Captain Stiles *Graham *Peterson *Rourke *Zimmer *Al *Dr. Billingsworth *Kirk (flashback only) *Angus *Paul *Raj *Dixon *Minnie *Addison (mentioned only) *Brad *Jessica *Tom *Eliott Muniz *Charles *Janice *Tammy Harris (cameo) *Andy Harris (cameo) Canon Though michael Alan Nelson considers his comics canon, the comics have been unofficially deemed non-canon, because they depict that some of the Infected in Britain were still alive at the time the NATO occupation began, and that NATO and the outside world were at least partially aware of this (because in the comics, the US Army was shown clearing London of Infected, and Clint was aware before he went with Selena to Britain that a few of the Infected there are still alive). This contradicts 28 Weeks Later, which showed that NATO and the rest of the world fully believed that the last Infected in Britain had starved to death five months before the repatriation of London began. Gallery Issues 28dlc.jpg|Cover A of Issue 1 28dlc1b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 1 28dlc1c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 1 28dlc1d.jpg|Cover D of Issue 1 28dlc1print2.jpg|Second print of Issue 1 28dlc2a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 2 28dlc2b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 2 28dlc2c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 2 28dlc2print2.jpg|Second print of Issue 2 28dlc3a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 3 28dlc3b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 3 28dlc3c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 3 28dlc4a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 4 28dlc4b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 4 28dlc4c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 4 28dlc5a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 5 28dlc5b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 5 28dlc5c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 5 28dlc6a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 6 28dlc6b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 6 28dlc6c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 6 28dlc7a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 7 28dlc7b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 7 28dlc7c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 7 28dlc8a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 8 28dlc8b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 8 28dlc9a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 9 28dlc9b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 9 28dlc10a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 10 28dlc10b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 10 28dlc11a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 11 28dlc11b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 11 28dlc12a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 12 28dlc12b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 12 28dlc13a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 13 28dlc13b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 13 28dlc14.jpg|Cover of Issue 14 28dlc15a.jpg|Cover of Issue 15 28dlc16a.jpg|Cover of Issue 16 28dlc17a.jpg|Cover of Issue 17 28dlc18a.jpg|Cover of Issue 18 28dlc19a.jpg|Cover of Issue 19 28dlc20a.jpg|Cover of Issue 20 28dlc21a.jpg|Cover of Issue 21 28dlc22.jpg|Cover of Issue 22 28dlc23.jpg|Cover of Issue 23 28dlc24.jpg|Cover of Issue 24 Volumes London Calling.jpg|Cover of Volume 1: London Calling Bend in the Road.jpg|Cover of Volume 2: Bend in the Road Hot Zone.jpg|Cover of Volume 3: Hot Zone Gangwar.jpg|Cover of Volume 4: Gangwar Ghost Town.jpg|Cover of Volume 5: Ghost Town Homecoming.JPG|Cover of Volume 6: Homecoming Trivia *In a flashback of Mark's death in the first film at the start of the comics, Mark's hair is blonde. *In the comics, Clint and Selena were taken into District One days before the outbreak in the green zone. However, in 28 Weeks Later, Scarlet Levy stated that Alice Harris was the first survivor to be found and taken into the safe zone in over two months. *There is an Easter egg in Issue 24 of the comics; the boat which Clint and Selena use to escape from District One to France has "Nelson, Aragon, Woodard, 2011" on its side; this is a direct reference to writer Michael Alan Nelson, artist Alejandro Aragon, colour artist Nolan Woodard, and the year in which the issue was published (2011). *Tammy and Andy Harris from 28 Weeks Later make a cameo in the comics when Selena sees them when they are travelling across London to their old home. Tammy, Andy and Alice are also mentioned several times (albeit not by name). *Near the end of the final issue, an air hostess on Clint and Selena's plane mentions a non-commercial helicopter from Britain (most likely Flynn's helicopter) crashing after flying into France from Britain. When the plane takes off moments later, a horde of Infected are seen on the ground. This would imply that Tammy, Flynn and Andy crashed in France at the same time the Rage Virus surfaced in Paris. It would also imply that the Infection appeared there only a couple of days after District 1 was destroyed. However, the comics have been unofficially deemed non-canon; although in the canon universe, this could still have been when Flynn's chopper crashed and when the Rage Virus surfaced in Paris. Category:Books